In response to an RFA, Duke Comprehensive Cancer Center, in collaboration with the UNC Lineberger Cancer Center and the Cancer Center of Wake Forest, along with to the Leo Jenkins Cancer Center of East Carolina University, and in Co-sponsorship with NC Equity, the American Cancer Society, NC Division, National Black Leadership Initiative on Cancer, Planned Parenthood, and the Division of Adult Health, NC Department of Environment, Health and Natural Resources, are submitting this application to plan, implement and evaluate the NC Breast Cancer Summit. The aims of the Summit include convening a group to discuss key issues related to breast cancer screening and appropriate follow-up, increase awareness of leaders in business and public service of breast cancer screening, follow-up and treatment, encourage private and public sector organizations to take steps to increase access for older, minority and rural North Carolinians, encourage the development of worksite screening programs, encourage health professionals to take leadership, evaluate the conference and promote the results to attendees and other gatekeepers. The proposed conference is a one-day meeting of 200 NC leaders in a central location that includes on the agenda representatives of more than 23 diverse organizations. The proposed speakers are leaders in their fields, with demonstrated expertise in worksite programs and reaching the underserved. Two subcontracts are proposed; NC Equity will be responsible for conference management and the Cancer Center of Wake Forest will conduct the evaluation. The evaluation will consist of pretests administered to participants before the meeting- and follow-up surveys four months later to assess changes in commitment to or actual delivery of breast cancer screening services at worksites and in the community. North Carolina is a particularly important site for a Summit, because over 22% of NC's citizens are Black, and more than 50% of the women in the state work. Finally, this application represents significant collaboration not only among the state's three designated comprehensive cancer centers but among other key organizations as well.